


Angels of Death

by traveler0145



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler0145/pseuds/traveler0145
Summary: Bond and Moneypenny are requested as bodyguard for her highness, the duchess of Sussex, Morgana Pendragon. There's no danger. They're literally just hanging out at a beneficial event. Bond and Eve tell stories.OR: Q and Bond are snarky and married, Eve has a crush and Morgana is fabulous.{This is the continuation of "Rings" but can be read as a standalone.}
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Morgana Pendragon/Eve Moneypenny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Angels of Death

**Author's Note:**

> The title belongs to Linorien / @spiritofcamelot on Tumblr.

Bond was a good spy. 

Despite what everyone seemed to think, he knew what he was doing most of the time and was always sure to take the best course of action. Well, from his perspective. He was a professional. 

He was also currently sitting in M’s office grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

Mallory sighed. "Do you see any problems 007?." 

"Not at all sir." Bond answered honestly, still smiling widely. 

"Alright. I expect you ready in three hours maximum. Ask Q-branch to lend you one of the good cars. We don’t want to make a bad impression." 

Right. A good impression with the royal family. The one he had sworn his life to. For King and Country, that was his vow. Bond snorted. Q bas going to love this.

***

Ten minutes later Bond was standing with Q and Eve at the far end of Q-branch, disappointed but not surprised with the standard com system as well as a palm coded Walther PPK. “And I thought you loved me dear Q. What do I have to do to make me an exploding pen, hm? Dinner? Some special favours?” he murmured in Q’s ear while putting in the com and securing the Walther in the shoulder holster. 

“We’re married, James.” Q answered deadpan. He was reading the mission file while Eve enjoyed a cup of Q-branch's coffee. "It seems to be a standart body guarding mission. Keep the target safe and try not to get shot until absolutely inevitable. The one difference is that you're protecting royalty and that it’s our royalty." 

Eve sipped on her coffee and sighed in delight, before taking a look at the mission parameters. "Why isn't MI5 handling this one?" 

"Apparently all of their agents are busy right now. And James’ next mission is only in two months. Thats probably why they chose him." 

"-Aaaand because I’m such a good agent." 

"James, you almost laughed out loud in Mallory's office earlier. No one laughs in Mallory's office." commented Eve, rolling her eyes. 

Q shuffled trough the papers. "Well, the target is a royal so you better be a good agent, or there's no pudding for a week. Mummy doesn't want that kind of drama." Q frowned, as if that was the only concern about a member of the royal family being shot. 

"I'll take care." James assured him. 

"Who’s Mummy?" Eve asked, clearly confused. 

Q smiled. "I’ll introduce you some time, she’ll like you. So. The target’s name is Morgana Pendragon --" 

Eve chocked on her coffee. After half a minute of spluttering she could finally manage words again. "Q, my platonical soulmate, did you just say James is going to protect the unknowing love of my life, Morgana Pendragon? And the assignment is today?" 

"Yes. Now, if you’ll let me finish I’ll reorganise some stuff so Mallory sends you with James. The pining has to stop, you’re better than this." 

Eve looked like she might want to say something, but didn’t. 

"So. Morgana Pendragon, second in line to the throne. You will accompany her to the opening of a new hospital. You're supposed to be at the palace at 1400, so you've got almost three more hours. You’ll need passes, but I can organise those." Q overflew the rest of file but found nothing of interest. “Alright. You two better go get ready. I'll talk to M. Be back in two hours and I'll issue you one of the fancy cars. I bet Mallory wants us to make a good impression.”

***

Q gave them the Aston. Bond hummed “You are my sunshine” while Eve, wearing matching black dress pants and blazer, put her own Walther in the shoulder holster. 

“I didn’t know there was a Walther registered to my name and palmprint...” She mused, when Q handed it to her together with a com system. 

“There isn’t.” He smiled ever so slightly. “At least as far as the database is concerned.”

She grinned. “This is why we’re friends Q.” She put in her com and shrugged on the blazer. 

“Really? I thought it was because I made you those.” He said pointing down at her shoes. They were red lacquer high heels. Chic. And had knives hidden inside them. 

She put her head to one side. “I mean, you’re not wrong. I also value your ability to take no shit.” 

Q laughed. 

Bond, who was wearing a blue grey Tom Ford suit - his second favourite, Q realised - was finally done with his inspection of the Aston Martin. “Moneypenny, are you done flirting with the Quartermaster?” 

Eve only rolled her eyes. “No wonder it took us so long to figure out you were married. Look at that idiot.”

Q shrugged. “Well, I hate to say this, but we literally exchanged rings in the middle of Q-branch. Thats not what I call ‘figuring it out’, especially if you take into account that we weren’t even hiding anything. We thought you knew.”

“We’re flirting all the time.” Bond chimed in. 

Eve rolled her eyes. “What you call flirting, is beyond normal understanding.”

Bond grinned. “You hurt me Moneypenny.”

“You do realise you only twenty minutes left to get to the palace.” Q stated absentmindedly while fastening freshly printed ID’s to ribbons. “And don’t forget these.”

Within the minute the Aston was on the road. 

***

The butler had asked them to wait. After Eve had spent the entire drive gushing anxiously - a behaviour highly unusual for her - about the possibility of being late, they were now waiting. At least the palace was warmer than the Aston, who didn’t get much warmer than the usual Q-brach temperature of 18°C during their short drive through the cold December air. 

Maybe the duchess was a busier person than they’d thought. Maybe she was just fashionably late. 

Bond was standing in the middle of the room like he owned the place, Eve to his right. The entire room was decorated in golds and reds - the traditional pendragon colours. Since there was only a couch and a coffee table it was safe to assume the room was meant for greeting guests, which seemed like a spectacular waste of space, but such were the perks of royalty. 

After nine minutes of waiting the door at the far end of the room finally opened. 

Morgana Pendragon was taller than Bond. That was the first thing he noticed. Then Eve went stiff beside him and he decided it would be better if he did the talking. 

Q seemed to have the same idea. “Bond you're in charge. Eve, you can flirt later in the car.”

Bond took a step forward and extended his hand in greeting. “Your majesty.”

Morgana took it. Her handshake was surprisingly firm. “Please, Morgana or Ms. Pendragon, if you must.” 

Bond smiled amicably. “Commander Bond.”

“Commander?” Morgana lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 

“Formerly of the Royal Navy.” 

“And now?”

“MI6.”

Morgana’s eyes sparkled as she smiled. “Really, how intriguing. My Brother-in-Law works there too.”

Q chuckled over com. “Really now. Well, you should get going the event is going to start in less than an hour and you have to drive slowly because of temperature.”

Bond and Eve took simultaneously a step backwards and Bond gestured towards the door they had entered trough. “Shall we?”

***

Bond took the drivers seat and hummed “you are my sunshine” under his breath, leaving Eve and Morgana to converse on the backseat, Morgana on the right as was traditional. 

“So. “ said Morgana after closing her seatbelt. “I don’t think we’ve been introduced.”

Eve smiled tensely and shook. Morgan's extended hand. “Eve Moneypenny.”

“Are you also from the military Ms. Moneypenny? Or may I call you Eve.”

“Eve is fine. I was made Lieutenant before I was recruited for MI6.” 

“And now you’re a bodyguard?” asked Morgana. 

Eve smirked. “Now I’m a secretary.”

Morgana sat up straighter, etiquette shrugged off like a silken nightgown. “Are you saying that you were promoted to lieutenant and now you have to keep track of a rich old mans schedule?” There was something fierce in her eyes. 

Eve smiled slightly. “You could say that, yes.”

Bond looked at them via rearview. “Moneypenny, stop leaving out all the juicy details! You make it sound as if everyone at six was a racist, mysogynistic pig.” He paused for a second. “Though there is that one guy in Accounting...”

Morgana relaxed against her seat. “Commander Bond, you read my mind. For a second there I thought I'd have to address the secret service over dinner tonight.” She sighed. “Now, do tell. What did Commander Bond mean?”

“After I was recruited for MI6 I was a field agent for a while. I was decent-”

Bond coughed. 

“-and I was offered a position in the double-oh program, but I declined. Shortly after, I was sent to assist Bond - sorry - Commander Bond on a mission in Istanbul, and I was put in a... difficult position. Now I work as M’s Secretary.”

“Except that ‘Secretary’ doesn’t really cut it. We have a bet going: How will Moneypenny become the next M.” 

“How come you never told me that!”

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“Are you betting too?” 

Bond shot her puppy dog eyes in the rearview. “Moneypants, I would never-”

Eve sighed exasperated. “So you do.” 

Bond started humming again. 

Morgana had watched the interaction with great interest. “Alright, cut the fancy talk. I have some questions. First: Does he go by ‘Commander’ or ‘Bond’?”

Eve glared at James trough the rearview. “Everyone calls him Bond, even though he was a commander in the navy and honourably discharged.”

Bond pouted. “Ouch Moneypenny, thats cruel. I was just getting used to the respectful tone!” Then he grinned again. James Bond couldn’t be sad for long when in his favourite car. 

Morgana exhaled loudly. “Oh Thank god. Commander Bond is way too long of a name, just so you know. Now. Did Bond just say the minions made a bet about you?”

“Sadly.” Eve sighed. I don’t know when the Minions started with that, but it must have been after Skyfall. Boothroyd wouldn’t have allowed anything of the sort.”

Morgana blinked. “Whoa, wait a minute Loads of information. Minions?”

Eve smiled warmly. “The R&D department of MI6 is called Q-branch, after their commander, The quartermaster. Bond wanted to annoy the quartermaster, so he started calling the subordinated minions. At first he was - excuse my language - pissed, but the term grew on him, and the minions themselves love it.” Eve’s smile turned into a smirk and she eyed Bond. “They also have a bet going about when the agents are gonna cost Q his last nerve so he’ll turn into a supervillain.”

Bond took a sharp right turn and slowly drove across the frozen parking space in front of the newly built Hospital, stopping in front of the main entrance. Eve and Bond got out and went to Morgana's door. Eve opened it and Bond led Morgana to the glass doors which opened automatically. Eve pushed the back door shut. 

Bonds head twirled around. “Why do you hate me Moneypants!” 

“Stop with the drama, it’s not even your car.” Eve said rolling her eyes. 

Inside Morgana was immediately welcomed with a warm applause from all sides. Eve and James sighed. Now came the worst part of the job. Ignoring the Speeches. 

***

Half an hour and what felt like ten thousand words too much later they were standing in the newly opened Lobby and sipped on cool champagne flutes. 

Q cleared his throat, announcing his presence via com. “Eve, you're playing sniper for now.” 

Eve, clearly thankful for the distraction smirked. Her voice was calm and low when she answered. “We all know I’m a very good sniper.” 

Bond silently lifted his eyebrow but kept talking to the duchess. 

Morgana noticed, of course. “What was that about?”

Neither Eve nor Bond answered immediately. 

“You can tell her. Her clearance is high enough.” came Q’s confirmation. 

“Our handler was telling Eve to play sniper -to stay a step behind - and she said that that would be fine since we all know she is a very good sniper.” Bond explained sparsely, distaste clear in his voice. 

Morgana lifted an eyebrow and turned to Eve. “Why is he so grumpy all of a sudden?” 

Eve leaned closer, so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. “Remember that Istanbul mission I told you about earlier?” 

Morgana nodded and a wave of her perfume hit Eve like a sledgehammer in the gut. Nevertheless she continued. “Bond was fighting someone on top of a moving train. I was in a car and managed to arrive at a bridge the train was about to cross before the train. I was meant to take a shot, kill Bonds target for him while they were fighting. But well-” 

She shrugged, nonchalance dripping off of her like rain during a thunderstorm. “- I shot Bond. He fell off the train, and missed the bridge on his way down. Fell fifty feet into water, head down, with a bullet in the shoulder. He was presumed dead for months. But really, we should have known better; no one can kill James Bond.” 

Morgana took a step back and eyed Eve with respect. “We should have coffee some time.”

“I’d love too.” Eve smiled brightly. 

Bond sighed miserably. “ Love, get me out of here, Eve just told Morgana how she killed me and now they’re ganging up on me.”

Morgana eyed James, then his champagne. “Did he just-”

Eve shook her head. ”He’s not drunk. He’s talking to our handler, see?” She pointed to James’ right ear where the tiny spec of metallic black gave away the com, then pushed back her hair to show her own com. 

“...Did he just call your handler ‘Love’?”

Eve sighed. She was still not entirely over the fact that she hadn’t figured out that Q and James had been married all that time. 

Bond interrupted her, before she could say anything. He had taken a speedy recovery from his sulky mood and was now positively gleeful. He stepped closer to the two women so they formed a group and Eve took a few steps backwards in retaliation to keep and eye on the room. 

Bond emptied his champagne glass and handed it to a passing waiter. “The minions love betting. It’s a terrible habit of theirs. They bet about anything and anyone. Also anyones. When Q and I first met on the job we were flirting the entire time - well, Eve calls it bantering, but no matter - and within a fortnight there was a betting pool about when we’d get together. But then I went under deep cover for six months. Everyone except Q thought I had left MI6 for a quiet live with the daughter of an Enemy of Six. The minions kept the betting pool running because they’re smart little bastards, and when I came back everyone wanted to kill me for breaking Q’s heart.” 

Morgana frowned. “I thought you weren’t together?”

Bond smirked. “We weren’t. I take it as a major compliment that they thought Q and I would fit well together, even after I had apparently left MI6 for a woman.”

“So they wanted you and Q together even though you’re straight? Sounds pretty homophobic to me.” 

“I’m bisexual, but thanks for the concern.”

“No I’m - I didn't mean - I meant, they thought you were straight? Sorry, I’m a bit overprotective - my brother is bi and his Spouse is pan .” 

She took a sip of champagne. “Also I’m a huge lesbian. “ She added like an afterthought. 

Bond grinned, Eve was going to love this. “It’s fine. Well, they disbanded the betting pool a fortnight ago.” Bond sighed. 

“Why? Did you guys get together? No... Don’t tell me - Q got a partner? You found someone else?” 

“I was sent on a mission to seduce a woman who had intel we needed - and much more we didn’t even know about - and only found out there that she only ever went for married men.” 

“I don’t think a wedding ring is in a standard kit for secret agents these days, hm?” Asked Morgana teasingly. “Though I have to say, you know how to tell a story.”

Bond smiled and bowed his head in thanks. “The minions were quite upset about this development too - they pride themselves into equipping an agent to their best interest at all times - and a wedding ring wasn’t on the list. Luckily -” Bond slipped his hand into the inner pocked of his jacket and produced a necklace with a golden band on it, “- I am a married man. We got the intel and I went home.”

Morgana's eyes went wide. “Now that is a plot twist. And congratulations.”

“Thank you. Story isn’t over yet. The minions were convinced I had been married before and my wife was dead. I mess up our rings sometimes since we mostly wear them on necklaces and it’s hard to tell the difference. So they kept the pool running. I arrived at MI6 five hours later and went to return my com. Q demanded I show him my ring. Turns out I had the wrong one so we exchanged our rings in the middle of Q-branch and went home.”

Morgana laughed brilliantly and Eves head turned as if on instinct. She knew Bond was going to tell the story brilliantly. He was a spy, a living story himself. Bond winked at her and she turned back to face the crowd. 

“Now that was a ride. I love a good storytelling, even better when the story is true.”

“A friend of mine loves stories too, maybe I could introduce you some time?”

Morgana's expression turned Icy. “Commander Bond, I’m sure I have mentioned I’m not interested in men your age.”

“Oh, no worries, you're actually the same age as her.” said Bond amicably. 

Morganas features softened instantly. “Still, no thank you, I just found someone quite perfect.”

“Really? Care to share?”

“I’d rather not. After all, I've only known her for a day, and she seems to have a habit of shooting people who cross her plans.”

Bonds smile widened. “Wonderful. If you should invite her for Christmas.” 

Morgana “Should I invite you and your husband too? Usually it’s just family, but I'm sure I could make an exception?”

“Oh I'll be there.” There was a certainty in his voice that astounded her. 

In that moment her Mobile ringed. She recognised the number immediately, already pressing accept. “Sir?” She said in a serious tone before breaking character. “How are you! I haven’t heard from you in ages, what was that all about?”

“Hello Morgana, how lovely to speak to you on this terrible, terrible day.”

“You are so melodramatic, it’s just winter.” Morgana smiled. After Merlin he was definitely her favourite brother-in-law. 

“Just winter she says. Oh, well what can I do... Never mind. You know I have a minor position in MI6, yes?”

“’Course. I’ve been buggering you about details for ages now.” 

“Bond is feeling terribly smug right now, because he doesn’t know I’m the one calling you - now before you say anything, How do you like Eve?” 

“Oh you know, Sherlock has his adorably perfect remorseless killer, I want my own too.”

“Good, because she’s my friend and I want to see her happy. You really should invite her for Christmas - and yes I know Bond just said that.”

“How?”

“I’m in his ear, metaphorically speaking.”

“...Wait are you telling me-”

“I’m his handler and you just met my husband of seven years whom I never bring to family dinner because he’s always away? Yes.” Morgana exhaled dramatically. “You are a menace, you know that right?”

“I try. I am also the Quartermaster of MI6, just so you know. I meant to introduce you at Christmas, but the he got this assignment short term. So back to business, you and Eve-”

“Oh no, mister were having lunch tomorrow and you’re filling me in about all the details, so-”

“-so you have the upper hand at Christmas, I know. If it’s any consolation; none of my brothers have met him yet because he keeps dying.”

“Is he with you right now, I mean- are they with you?”

“I silenced the coms, neither of them heard a word on my end. See you tomorrow then, hm?” 

“The usual place?”

“There is a reason it is the usual, is there not?”

“You silly genius, see you there! And thanks for the call!

“No problem, sister mine.”

She hung up. “We should get going.” 

‘It’s a small world’ Morgana thought to herself, taking Eves arm and manoeuvring towards the exit, Bond staying at her left. 

She smiled innocently at Him. Time to play her favourite game. “I’m so sorry, I had to take that. What were you saying?”


End file.
